The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector assembly that provides one or more electrical pathways through a wall that separates two spaces while impeding leakage of fluid between the two spaces.
Electrical connectors may be used to transfer data and/or electrical power between different systems or devices. Electrical connectors are often designed to operate in challenging environments where contaminants, shock, and/or vibration can disrupt the electrical connection. For example, automobiles and other machinery utilize electrical connectors to communicate data and/or electrical power therein. At least some known electrical connector assemblies are configured to provide one or more electrical pathways through a wall that separates two spaces. For example, the wall may separate fluids within a transmission case of an automobile or other machinery. Such connector assemblies, which are hereinafter referred to as pass-thru connector assemblies, extend through an opening in the wall. The pass-thru connector assembly is not only designed to operate in challenging environments but is also designed to impede leakage through the pass-thru connector assembly itself or through an interface between the pass-thru connector assembly and the wall.
Conventional pass-thru connector assemblies may be manufactured by overmolding a leadframe of electrical contacts. The electrical contacts extend through a housing that was formed during the overmolding process. Mating segments of the electrical contacts project from one side of the housing and are configured to engage other contacts of a mating connector. Trailing segments of the electrical contacts project from another side of the housing and are terminated to wires. Although such pass-thru connector assemblies are effective for their intended applications, the manufacturing process can be costly and/or time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pass-thru connector assembly that may be manufactured through a process that is less costly or time-consuming than known manufacturing methods.